


Click

by tats



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, Unpopular Pairing July
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2330387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tats/pseuds/tats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What JJ see's through the lens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Click

Click.

 

Black and white was always JJ’s favourite. Being able to capture things in perfect shades, contrasting yet complimenting each other. Where the light hit was a beautiful, clear bright grey and white while the shadows falling over in a much darker, more black beauty.

 

Click.

 

Being in the darkroom was always his safe place. Being able to hide in the shadows while the glow of the red light shone magnificently across his features. He focused hard on his prints in front of him, ignore the other presence in the room. Arms wrapped around his waist as a chin rested on his shoulder. A small kiss was planted on his temple and JJ was glad for the red light so his blush was able to be hidden.

 

Click.

 

Looking through the lens always gave him a new sense of the world. Everything seem brighter, cleaner, and more majestic. His target was no exception. Tall and broad, masculine to the top. He wore nothing but was posed in such a way that his privates were hidden. JJ would stare longing through his lens, taking longer than necessary to focus perfectly before snapping the photo.

 

Click.

 

Whenever he wasn’t working on his portfolio, JJ was still attached to his camera. He loved taking candid shots, capturing that innocent and carefreeness of people around him: friends, family, loved ones. Nine of ten photos would be deleted once he would go home, not wanting to showcase this hidden rawness he had captured. If he was honest with himself that one of ten photo was of the most spectacular person he had ever laid eyes on.

 

Click.

 

For being a photographer, JJ only allowed one photo of himself in the house. It was of a special occasion, both men dressed to the nines – suit and tie. One had laughter lighting up his face, his short dirty blond hair and cake mashed all over his face. The other, darker skinned with black hair just looked at the other man with a smile on his face, reaching up and lighting his eyes up with love. A small, golden glint shone out of the photo, the light illuminating two golden rings on each man.

 

Click.


End file.
